Revenge
by jfb
Summary: Elizabeth is not really a Bennet. Yet she has been raised as one. The man who is to take over as her guardian when she turns twenty arrives in Meryton. It is Fitzwilliam Darcy.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's notes: **

Rated Mature for sex and violence. No sexual violence. Posting will be once a week, at some time on Saturdays. However, I am starting a week later than I thought I would, so this week you get one today and another on Saturday.

Canon timing has been changed to align with real events. You'll figure it out.

The history party starts next week.

Now, let me tell you a story.

**Revenge**

**Prologue**

**Syon Hill, London  
April 9, 1788**

The commotion in front of the house brought the Countess of Holderness to the front steps.

The scene outside was nothing that she could have imagined. Three little lordlings, all Gentlemen of the Bedchamber, stood with their heads bowed and their hats removed. Each of them took a quick glance at her when she walked out onto the steps, but none of them would hold her eye. None of them greeted her. Their horses, held at bay by the Earl's servants, snorted and stamped in disapproval of being made to stand in the cold and rain. Beyond all this stood a cart. Bryant, her faithful servant, stood by it. The edge of a tarp was in one hand and he stared down at the sight inside. His face had lost all color.

The Countess was gripped by fear.

Bryant noticed that the Countess was watching, but he stood his ground until he regained his composure. It took a bit of time, for here in the cart lay Conyers Darcy. Bryant knew it to be his master, even though the face was destroyed.

The 5th Earl of Holderness, clearly now the last of his line, lay dead.

Finally, Bryant knew he could avoid his duty no longer. He replaced the tarp, straightened his spine, and strode over to the Countess. One look from him and all the servants standing close to Her Ladyship drew away. Bryant quietly told her that her only surviving child was no more.

The Countess did not speak until she was sure her voice would not shake. "Bryant, please see that the Earl is removed to the ice house and then come and tell me what you know."

The Countess paced outside the entrance to the underground room. There was something clearly not right about the tale of Conyers' death. Not only had none of those young men been able to hold her eye, but it was a miserable morning. The King would never have gone hunting on a day such as today.

In less time than the Countess expected, the door opened and her old friend climbed the steps.

"Countess, you were right to question how your son died." Knowing that the Countess would insist on seeing everything for herself, Qureshi grimaced. It was a horrible scene that awaited her. "Countess, Mary…" His voice was very gentle. "I wish I could talk you out of this. It is not something that you need to see."

Steely eyes met his. _Yes, My Lady. You are strong enough_. "Very well, I will show you."

They descended into the ice house.

Qureshi pulled back the sheet that covered the now naked body of Conyers Darcy. The Countess let out a small cry and he put a steadying hand on her elbow. As soon as she had control, the physician released her.

"Are you ready?"

The Countess nodded.

As he knew his friend would want, Qureshi started to speak in a purely factual manner.

Warning: Skip to the last two paragraphs of this section if you don't want to read the results of Qureshi's examination of the body. It is not pretty.

"On first look, it simply appears that he has been trampled by horses. However, the damage is almost all to his upper body. Indeed, most of it is to his head, neck and shoulders. And there are so many wounds. So much damage. Conyers would have to have been run over many times. But there are some wounds on other parts of his body, wounds that are easier to see. Look at this particular mark."

Qureshi drew his finger along a wound, stopping at an oddly torn place in the skin. "This tear was most likely caused by a horseshoe with a loose nail. Now look over here." He pointed out another area with the same kind of tear in the same place. "And look here and here and here. There are many marks that seem to have come from the same shoe."

"My son was trampled repeatedly by the same horse?" Her voice was calm. Qureshi was proud that his life had been blessed by the care of this great lady.

"Perhaps more than one horse, but certainly the single shoe of one horse made many marks."

Before the Countess could fully allow the meaning of this to sink in, Qureshi continued. "I could not account for such a thing unless a mad horse pummeled your son or all the trampling was intentionally done. So, I looked more closely. Come, look here." Once again, Qureshi used his finger to draw along the dead boy's torn skin. Mary Darcy looked closely at the places that Qureshi was showing her.

"Bruising? All around his neck?"

"Yes." Then, Qureshi used both hands and closed them around young Conyers's throat as if he were choking him. The placement of his hands nearly matched all the bruising just pointed out. "And here is a deep cut that looks like it was made by a square object. It is just where a large ring could have been on the killer's finger. Now, note again the marks and tears from the horseshoes. You can see them, yes. However, there is not the bruising that at least some of them should have."

Then he stepped back and folded his hands in front. "Countess, Conyers was strangled to death. He was already dead when he was repeated trampled. Someone has tried to fool you about how he died. I am sure of it."

Mary did not retch until she was outside the ice house.

###############

**Chapter 1**

**Darcy House, London  
August 15, 1808**

Fitzwilliam Darcy sat staring at his calendar book, but his mind was on his sister. _Thank the Heavens my father taught me so well. _Indeed, Darcy senior had imparted all he could to his young son. Among the earliest of lessons was the necessity of surprise. _You must arrive unexpectedly. A man who tours his estate by schedule will always find his steward busy, his tenants working and appearing happy, his house clean, and all his servants behaving as they should. The reality of matters will be hidden from his eyes until things have gotten completely out of hand._

This particular advice had made so much sense to young Darcy that he had applied it everywhere in his life, especially with regards to his sister. If Darcy had not made that unexpected trip to Ramsgate, poor Georgina would have …

He could not bear to think on it anymore. His sister was now safe and Darcy had to focus on his other responsibilities. He had others dependent on him; one of whom, to his shame, he had almost completely ignored. Darcy's lack of properly vetting Georgina's companion had almost led to ruin. He had let this other girl down, too. Well, that would not continue.

His eyes went back to his calendar book where the twentieth birthday of his future ward was recorded. It was coming up soon, only a few months away. The Darcys had assumed total guardianship of her funds and properties when the Duke of Bridgewater died, but unless she was seeking permission for marriage, the girl would not fall under his authority until she was twenty.

He pushed back from the desk and sighed. The whole situation was frustrating. Darcy had little information and was not to be given more until he had the girl in his care. Yet, he was supposed to keep the adult Countess from harm. He was to help her take her place in society. He had control of her inheritance until she married. Heavens, he even had control over who she married. And, honestly, he knew next to nothing about her. He had never even laid eyes on her.

_Well, Your Ladyship, we shall have to change that. I must find out if you are clever or a fool, strong or feeble, mannered or a country bumpkin. And how have you been brought up? How else can I possibly to my duty by you? And what do you know about all this? Have they even told you who you are?_

According to what Darcy had learned earlier today, no one in the neighborhood had the slightest clue about the girl's origins. She had been raised as a Bennet. All the better for Darcy to find out what he was truly dealing with. Her present guardian would surely know Darcy's name, but how he would behave when Darcy arrived was unknown. _Perhaps this will be better even than a surprise visit. If no one else knows who I am, they will not alter their behaviors because I have arrived. I will see truly how she lives and who she is. Now, I must figure out a reason to stay there for an extended time_.

It was too bad that Bridgewater was now dead. It seemed that all along he had had more to do with the girl than the Darcys. Well, at least she had some exposure to her proper sphere. Darcy knew that she had spent considerable time at Ashridge, Bridgewater's Hertfordshire estate. That man had been diligent in his responsibilities, unlike Darcy. _Or even my father? Enough! You cannot undo the past. You can only go forward_.

Then it occurred to him that, given Bridgewater's nature, Darcy could not actually be sure that Elizabeth had any exposure at all to the Ton.

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Mr. Bingley is here to see you, sir."

"Thank you, Peters. Please send him in."

"Darcy! I have come to a decision. You were right as always! Before I buy an estate, I shall lease one! I will learn how to be a master without risking my own land! What do you think? Of course, you agree. It was your idea after all. Oh, you must help me find a place! And you must stay with me while I get started." Bingley's excited voice went suddenly still and he frowned. "I mean, that is to say, you will help me. Will you not?"

The anxious face of Charles Bingley relaxed as soon as he saw the broad smile of his friend.

"Splendid idea, Bingley. If you lease one soon enough, we shall be in time for the early shooting. Perhaps you should look in counties that are near Town. That way you can also take care of your business here whenever the need arises. I will set my man to looking for available estates. You should to the same. _I am sure Jones can find something in Hertfordshire. Hopefully very near the town of Meryton_.

Darcy felt no guilt at this planned manipulation. He would make sure that the estate leased by Bingley was everything it should be. If something suitable was not available, then Darcy would have to form another plan for spending time in Hertfordshire.

###############

**Longbourn, Hertfordshire**

**October 15, 1808**

As soon as the snort of disgust left Henry Bennet's mouth, he knew he had made a mistake. A glance at his valet's now pale face proved it.

Ordinarily, Henry would now say something comforting to the man. Bogard was something of a simpleton and saw the world only as it related to his skills. Disgust from Henry, just as he finished dressing, would be interpreted by Bogard as a rebuke. The poor valet would spend the next days as a frightened pet rabbit, ready to jump and flee its angry master. Bogard's hands would shake so badly that it would be impossible for him to tie a cravat.

Henry knew he should stop the cycle right now, before it became near impossible. However, he also knew he would not. Bogard's terror was giving Henry a perverse kind of pleasure. There was someone in the world more upset than he was.

"Thank you, Bogard. That will be all."

Bennet watched the slumped shoulders of the valet as he retreated from the room. Henry did feel some pangs of conscience. But as soon as Bogard disappeared, so did Henry's concerns for the man. Henry Bennet had his own problems.

In the back of his mind, he had been aware that Elizabeth's true twentieth birthday was approaching. But, especially since Bridgewater's death, the truth of the matter had become more and more remote. Total silence from the other guardian only amplified the illusion. When Elizabeth and Jane celebrated their 'joint' twentieth birthday, Henry had been able to pretend that it was true.

Then, someone had leased Netherfield. Although Henry had no real reason to believe it had anything to do with Elizabeth, his foreboding had been great. There was a brief period of respite when Henry learned that the new tenant's name was Bingley. Perhaps the silent guardian had truly forgotten all about Elizabeth. With this hope in his heart, Henry had been among the first to call on Mr. Bingley.

Alas, all hopes were dashed. Henry would have no further reprieve. The man he feared was coming to stay with Bingley and would in fact be at tonight's assembly. In a rare feat of attempting to meet the future head-on, Henry had decided to attend.

The Master of Longbourn stared at the reflection in the mirror. _Master, indeed_. Henry knew that he was a disappointment to his ancestors. Under his watch, Longbourn's profits had fallen by half. Tenants, who had spent generations on the land, now left if they were able. Gone was the Bennet management that had kept tenant, servant and master prosperous for hundreds of years. _Instead they have me. I cannot even father a son to carry on the line. _ And now the high and mighty guardian was here. That man would take away the only thing that made Henry's life bearable. He was sure of it. That man had come to take Elizabeth away.

###############

**Meryton Assembly Rooms, Hertfordshire**

**October 15, 1808**

He knew who she was the moment he laid eyes on her. Darcy blood was strong and it clearly flowed through her veins. _We must have a portrait done_.

His eyes ran over the grouping near her. _Those must be Bennet's daughters_. They were all blond, fairly short, and much resembled each other. The taller, dark-haired Elizabeth could not be more out of place. Yet there had been watchers in Hertfordshire all these years. She was obviously accepted as one of the Bennet family despite her appearance giving daily proof to the contrary.

"Darcy. Darcy."

"Forgive me, Bingley. My mind was occupied."

Bingley responded with a good natured laugh. His eyes followed Darcy's to the group of beauties across the room. They were all pretty, but one was just angelic. Bingley could well understand his friend's loss of attention. However, they were gentlemen and the gregarious Sir William Lucas was before them. Bingley performed the introductions and Darcy nodded to the knight.

After making them known to his own family, Sir William led Bingley's party over to another of the principal families in the area, the Bennets.

Nodding through the introductions, Darcy immediately began to study the group.

Henry Bennet was wary, almost hostile. _Perhaps to be expected. He knows I will judge him harshly if I find him lacking. _ Shrill conversation from Mrs. Bennet drew Darcy's glare. _What a creature. How could Elizabeth have been left in her care?_ The youngest girls also drew his notice. They were immature and ill behaved, but he could tell that they promised to be beauties. _When they are a bit older. They should still be in the schoolroom!_ Darcy's eyes flew back to Bennet. An amused, challenging grin from that man did nothing to quiet Darcy's mounting disdain.

Deciding to ignore the man for now, Darcy continued his perusal of the group. The eldest Miss Bennet was quite possibly the most beautiful woman that Darcy had ever seen. It was a disinterested, purely objective observation.

The remaining daughter was pretty, but had not the great beauty of the others. This one looked miserable, as though she wished to be anywhere except a dance. Darcy's gaze softened. He recognized this timidity, this appearance of feeling inadequate. Indeed it was a muted version of what Darcy's own beloved sister suffered from every day now.

Finally Darcy's eyes moved to his ward. He almost gasped as he was caught by wide, sparkling, green eyes that were full of mischief and laughter.

'Mr. Darcy, I presume you are now finished with your study of the Bennet family. Pray tell, sir, what is your judgment?"

She had been watching him! Surely his disdain had been hidden. Or had it? Probably not, especially when he had looked at Henry Bennet. So what could Elizabeth's remark mean?

This impish ward was calling him out! It had to be so. _Good. She has spirit_. The urge to cross swords with her was strong. But this was not the time or place. Nor was it quite the footing on which he wished to start their relationship.

"A thousand pardons if it appeared I was sitting in judgment, Miss Elizabeth. My mind has wandered many places tonight. Forgive me.

###############

Of course Darcy was doing nothing but sitting in judgment. Still, he was sorry that it appeared to be so. He had not lied to his ward. He had long ago perfected keeping his thoughts to himself. That he should have let down his guard in such an important situation was intolerable. It would not happen again.

His face grew grim, his eyes forbidding. He turned his back and strode away from the Bennets. In a few moments, he found a place next to a pillar and settled in to do what he had come here for: to observe.

###############

Elizabeth stood staring at the retreating back of Mr. Darcy. _What an odd, unpleasant man_. If he thought his few words of apology would erase what she had seen, he was sorely mistaken. He had clearly been looking at each member of her family and judging them quite harshly. There was no mistaking his disdain. Yet he had spoken to her very civilly. In fact his voice had been quite gentle. _As if he was truly concerned for my good opinion. Or was it for my feelings? Yes. He seemed to be sorry that he might have insulted me. He was almost… protective_. Then she recalled his look as he gazed at Mary. _That was… That was protective, too. Tender even_.

"Well, I never! What a proud, disagreeable man."

Mrs. Bennet's angry and insulted voice brought Elizabeth's attention back to her family.

"Mama, he will hear you."

"And what if he does? That man just flatly refused to stand up with you. What concern should we have for his good opinion? I never!"

Clearly Elizabeth had missed something. She could very well guess what it was. While she was distracted by Mr. Darcy, her mother must have strongly suggested, nay nearly ordered, that Mr. Darcy dance with her. It was precisely the type of thing that Mrs. Bennet would do. Well, if Elizabeth had missed her mother's machinations, it would not be surprising if Mr. Darcy had done so, too.

So she could not take this particular complaint of her mother's very seriously. As she gently tried to calm Mrs. Bennet, Elizabeth caught her father's eyes for a moment. He was very nearly laughing. She rolled her eyes to signal complete understanding. His expression faltered for a moment and then he took on a serious, almost sad, look.

It took Elizabeth completely by surprise. She had expected her father's usual grin at her mother's foolishness. _Goodness. Is this whole evening to be odd?_

###############

Elizabeth, in keeping with her nature, soon shrugged off such thoughts. The room seemed alive with pleasure, even more so than usual. This general increase in conviviality was undoubtedly due to the novelty of having the Netherfield party here. But Elizabeth would not concentrate on that. No. That would only lead to thinking about Mr. Darcy again. She would have time to think about that handsome, disdainful, confusing man later. For now she meant to enjoy herself.

And so she did. At least she did until she was obliged, by the scarcity of gentlemen, to sit down for two dances. It was then that she was once again thrown into confusion when she overheard a conversation between Mr. Darcy and Mr. Bingley.

"Come, Darcy, I must have you dance. I hate to see you standing about by yourself in this stupid manner. You had much better dance."

For a moment, Elizabeth had to withhold a laugh. It seemed that the happy Mr. Bingley was not in the least intimidated by his tall, sour friend. Alas, Mr. Darcy's reply was no laughing matter.

``I certainly shall not. You know how I detest it, unless I am particularly acquainted with my partner. At such an assembly as this, it would be insupportable."

_An assembly such as this? You think well of the neighborhood, do you not Mr. Darcy?_

But Mr. Bingley was having none of that. `I would not be so fastidious as you are,'' cried Bingley, ``for a kingdom! Upon my honour I never met with so many pleasant girls in my life, as I have this evening; and there are several of them, you see, uncommonly pretty.''

Elizabeth began to think that she was going to like this Mr. Bingley.

``You are dancing with a very handsome girl,'' said Mr. Darcy, looking at Jane Bennet.

_Well at least you recognize Jane's beauty. But who could think otherwise?_

``Oh! she is the most beautiful creature I ever beheld! But there is one of her sisters sitting down just behind you, who is very pretty, and I dare say very agreeable. Do let me ask my partner to introduce you.''

_Oh no, Mr. Bingley! Could not leave me out of this conversation?_

``Which do you mean?'' and turning round, Mr. Darcy looked for a moment at Elizabeth.

Being a brave soul, Elizabeth decided to meet his gaze directly. Once again she was caught by the look of gentle protectiveness that she found in his eyes.

Mr. Darcy turned back to his friend. "Bingley, we have already been introduced and of course she is tolerable. However, I am in no humour to dance. You had better return to your partner and enjoy her smiles, for you are wasting your time with me.''

Once again, Elizabeth did not know what to think. The man obviously disdained the local society in general and most of her family in particular. He was gruff and ill-humoured with Mr. Bingley, but Mr. Bingley did not seem to mind at all. _And Mary and I seem to have some kind of exemption from his general disdain. What is that all about? And what did he mean with of course I am tolerable? Of course?_

###############

For a long time thereafter, Darcy was able to keep to himself. The only person who dared approach him was Miss Bingley. However, she was not much of an interruption. He was long experienced in ignoring her attempts to draw his attention. Luckily the locals were eager for her company and thus she had little time to hang off of his arm.

He studied the neighbors; each member of the Bennet family; and, most especially, he studied his ward. The longer he watched her, the more he had to restrain a smile. She was absolutely delightful; playful, happy, kind, graceful and there was such intelligence in those sparkling eyes. Moreover, there was a kind of unconscious sensuality in her every movement. Oh, it was obvious that she was supremely innocent. But the raw promise of pleasure was there.

Yes. Darcy the Man was indulging in the sheer decadence of drinking her in when Darcy the Guardian thundered back onto the scene. None of this would do. He had no business looking at her this way. More importantly, she absolutely could not be permitted to behave as she currently did. The Ton would eat her alive. Not only would every leech be after her money, every rake would find her person irresistible. And the women! Elizabeth's manners were pleasing, but they were very far from the cultivated, proper reserve of the ladies in the Ton. She would be ridiculed.

Taking Elizabeth Darcy in hand was going to be a monumental task.

###############

He was so caught up in his thoughts that it was some time before he noticed that Henry Bennet was now standing near him. Once again Bennet was smirking. What was the man about? Darcy looked around. The two of them had relative privacy.

"You seem to find this evening amusing."

"Indeed I do, Mr. Darcy."

"You have not told her anything, have you?"

"Why should I? Need I remind you that she is still mine?"

"Until December second."

Bennet gave Darcy a look full of hatred, but it did not faze Darcy.

"Sir, she has been with you these twenty years. I can tell you are fond of her. Do you not think it right that she should hear the truth from you?"

"What I tell her or do not tell her is none of your concern for now."

"Be reasonable. Surely you want to make this transition for her as easy as possible."

Henry leaned in closer. His voice was nearly a growl when he spoke. "I have already told you. She is still mine! You have no business interfering!"

"And so, what will happen? Do you expect me to arrive on December second in my travelling coach and just bundle her in? With no warning? Have you no sense?"

It was perhaps not very wise for Darcy to speak so, but he was appalled. However, one look at Bennet told Darcy that he was wasting his time. The man was clearly not going to be reasonable. If anything, he was more furious than before and so red that Darcy feared for his health.

So sure was Darcy that he had the high ground here that he was completely shocked by Bennet's reply.

"Have I no sense? You, sir, are the one without sense. I hear nothing from any Darcy for over a decade and then you show up! And for what? To take her from a safe, enjoyable life and put her in danger?"

_Put her in danger? What? Has this man somehow learned about Georgiana?_ He panicked for a moment before it occurred to him that there was no possible way for Henry Bennet to know anything about Ramsgate. Suddenly Darcy was grateful that he had accidently let down his guard earlier this evening. Doing so had reminded him to keep his face impassive. That had just served him well.

But now he wanted to question Bennet. What had the man meant? Was he implying that Darcy would be a less than careful guardian? Even with almost failing Georgiana, that notion was still laughable coming from Henry Bennet. A few minutes spent with the youngest Bennets showed Bennet to be a supremely irresponsible guardian.

But before Darcy could ask Bennet anything, the man turned on his heel and strode away. Darcy could only stare after him and wonder. Was Bennet just lashing out? Was there some reason to think Elizabeth in danger? Absurd. Surely Bennet was just resolved on not letting her go.

The frustration that he had felt two months ago, when he realized that he knew next to nothing about his ward, now mounted. More information was needed and the sooner the better. It was obvious from Bennet's attitude that little would be forthcoming from that man. Of course Darcy would try him again. However, he had little hope of success.

Meeting with the servants that Bridgewater had placed in Longbourn would happen soon, but what more could Darcy do this evening? Women were always founts of gossip and this ballroom was filled with them. But Darcy little talent for conversing with strange women and no talent at all for gleaning gossip from them.

Suddenly it came to him. As long as ladies were not present, he was always at ease in the company of country gentlemen. He had seen Hurst leave the room earlier and Darcy did not think he had come back. Surely there was a card room nearby. Darcy would join the men. There he might learn something.

###############

Having long suffered the interest of the Ton, Darcy had paid little mind to the people in the room who stared at him. Still, had he not been so caught up in his own thoughts, it is likely that he would have noticed one man this night. That man had done little but look at Darcy.

Indeed that gentleman's perusal of Darcy was just as intense as Darcy's had been of his ward and the Bennets.

As he left to find the card room, this gentleman stared after him. If anyone had been paying attention at the moment, they would have seen a very unusual sight. Sir William Lucas' normally jovial face was covered with an intense frown.

###############


	2. Chapter 2

**History Notes:**

Robert Darcy, the 4th Earl of Holderness, had quite a bit of royal blood. Indeed a good argument could be made that he had a more direct right to the throne than did the Hanoverians who were sitting on it!

A list of English & British monarchs will show us that upon the death of Queen Anne, George I ascended to the throne. In came the Hanoverians.

Now here is the interesting part. When Queen Anne died with no surviving children, England had to go to the offspring of Princess Elizabeth of England (19 August 1596 – 13 February 1662) to get the next heir. That woman had 13 children.

If the succession had gone through her oldest child (who made it to adulthood,) guess what? The throne could have ended up being Robert Darcy's.

This is hardly fair of me, since if the succession had followed along normal lines the heir to the British throne would not have been allowed to marry someone as common as an earl. So there would not have been any King Darcys anyway.

Still, England did overrule the normal order of succession. Instead of going to Princess Elizabeth's oldest child for the next heir, they skipped all the way to her twelfth child!

They skipped loads and loads of people when they put the Hanoverians on the throne.

Parliament did that. It saw a crisis coming just plain intervened, thank you very much. They passed The Act of Settlement of 1701. Who cares if they left a bunch of people out? They certainly did not. This was serious business here. There were too many Catholics floating around in Princess Elizabeth's line. By golly, England had had enough of religious bloodshed. They were going to make sure that the next King was as Protestant as possible. And they did. So much for primogeniture.

Now, here is the Holderness family tree as it is known at the start of this chapter. There will be additions to it:

Robert Darcy, 4th Earl of Holderness

b. May 17, 1718

d. May 16, 1778

Married on October 29, 1743 to

Mary Doublet

b. circa 1721

d. October 13, 1801

The children of Robert Darcy and Mary Doublet:

1. George Darcy, Lord Darcy and Conyers; b. Sep 1745, d. 27 Sep 1747

2. Thomas Darcy, Lord Darcy and Conyers; b. 1750, d. 1750

3. Lady Amelia Darcy; b. October 1754, fictitiously dies as a child

4. Conyers Darcy, 5th Earl of Holderness, a fictitious character; b. 1759, d. April 9, 1788.

**Revenge**

**Chapter 2 **

**Hornby Castle, North Yorkshire  
April 17, 1788**

Mary Darcy sat finishing her morning coffee. She was in a snug little room that she had long ago claimed as her own. It was small enough to actually get warm, one of few such places in this drafty, old castle. Robert had spent a good deal of time and money modernizing, but the place was still cold.

Thank goodness the entombment was over and most of her guests would leave today. Then she and Robert Darcy could get to the business of finding out who killed Conyers and why.

She smiled as she thought about the name Robert. Poor Bryant had been aghast when she had asked him to find Robert Darcy for her.

_Syon Hill, London  
April 9, 1788_

"_Bryant, I need Robert Darcy. Find out where he is for me."_

_The elderly Holderness retainer turned positively white before he managed to talk. "Lady Holderness, do you not remember? The old Earl has been gone these last ten years."_

_If Bryant had not appeared so stricken, Mary would have laughed. "Not that Robert Darcy. I am not daft, not yet anyway. Find me Robert Darcy of Pemberley."_

Well, it was ti me to get on with being a good hostess. Then there would be the will. Then it would be time to seek justice for Conyers. She had a number of private fears about who was involved and whether or not justice would be possible, but she needed to find out the facts – whatever they turned out to be.

As she left the room, she idly wondered who was next in line for the Holderness properties and who would inherit the English Baronies and the Portuguese Countship now. There was so little left of the Darcy family. With Conyers alive and strong, she had never given it much thought.

Mary shook her head. She did not care even now. There was no danger of her not being taken care of for the balance of her life. For the rest of it, what did it matter? All of her babies were dead. Whatever now happened to the Holderness things and titles was entirely meaningless.

It was close to evening before the two Darcys were settled in the Earl's study with Higginbotham. What that attorney had to say shocked them both.

"Lady Holderness, Mr. Darcy. I am afraid that the will cannot be settled yet. We must first wait to see if there is a child."

Both Darcys looked at him sharply. Higginbotham resisted the urges to clear his throat and loosen his collar. It was as he feared. They knew nothing of the Earl's marriage.

"Forgive me for being blunt now, but there is no other way. Conyers Darcy was married back in January of this year."

"Married?"

"To whom?"

"Are you jesting?"

"It is no joke. He was married in Scotland. He came to me afterward to make some changes in his will, but he did not reveal to me the name of his wife. However, Lady Holderness, he left this envelope for you. He said that it contains proof of his marriage."

Higginbotham handed the envelope to Mary. She stared at it for a moment before handing it over to Robert. He did not hesitate to open it.

He read it. Then he read it again. Then he whispered, "Good Lord." For another few moments, he just stared at the document in front of him. Then he looked at the attorney. "Higginbotham, would you be good enough to leave us for a while?"

Although he was deeply curious, the attorney knew better than to show it. "Of course, sir." Higginbotham stood, bowed to Mary Darcy, and left the room.

"Robert, there may be a child." The awe and thrill in Mary's voice were clear.

Robert came to sit next to her and took her hand. "Mary… Mary he married… Mary, your son married the Princess Elizabeth."

**Netherfield Park, Hertfordshire**

**October 17, 1808**

Darcy sighed with relief as he mounted his horse. He really needed a good, hard ride to clear his head. Yesterday had been necessary, but it was a trial. As much as Darcy had wanted to devote himself solely to learning about Elizabeth, it had not been possible.

After all, Darcy was completely responsible for Bingley leasing this particular estate. So he contented himself with nodding to her during church services and then spending the rest of the day dedicated to helping Bingley learn about estate management. It had been the only thing to do. More days like yesterday would be needed, too.

Then Bingley had hinted that his sisters were concerned. They wondered if they had somehow offended Darcy because he had not danced with them at the assembly. It was a gentle rebuke and Darcy knew it. It did not fall on deaf ears. Darcy spent the evening with his hostesses and his host.

Just because he had his own agenda to accomplish in Hertfordshire, he must not again forget to be a good guest and a good friend.

But now he had a bit of freedom. _A hard ride followed by nosing around the edges of Longbourn_. Darcy could give himself both things this morning and still have a clear conscience.

Nearly two hours later, Darcy was by a stream. He was washing some grime off his face as he let his horse drink. When he stood up and looked around, an odd little pier downstream caught his eye. As he walked towards it, he was noticed that another little stream flowed into the larger one right at the site of the pier.

_No. It is not another stream. That was made by the hands of a man. It looks like a small canal!_

Indeed it was. Darcy could see two little locks from where he stood. Then the canal disappeared through a cut in a small ridge. Fascinated, he headed up. At the crest of the ridge, he stopped and looked out over a shallow valley. The canal ran through some fields and he could see a more natural stream beyond it, coming down from the rocky side of a higher hill. _There must be a spring there! That is the source of water for the canal!_

But his attention was not caught by that for long. There, by one of the fields and at the edge of the canal, a woman and a boy were struggling with something. _It is an irrigation lock!_ He quickly saw that it must be stuck in the open position for the field beyond it was flooded.

He was about to whistle for his horse so that he could ride down and help them when he was suddenly arrested by laughter. _That is her laugh!_ Disbelieving, he looked more carefully at the woman. It was no peasant. It was the Countess. For a moment, Darcy was frozen in shock.

Then something happened. Elizabeth fell backwards and landed in water and mud. Immediately Darcy turned to whistle for his horse so that he could ride down and help her. But his steed had followed him and he was able to mount and take off. As he rode, from the corner of his eye he saw another person moving towards the scene. Even from this distance he could see that it was a dirty and disheveled man. Darcy spurred his horse. He felt the danger to Elizabeth from this vagabond.

But what unfolded in front of him was a complete surprise. The Countess was laughing, even more so than earlier. Before Darcy could reach her, she was waving to that vagabond and calling out to him. _She is assuring him that she is fine!_

Even as he still raced to her, Darcy felt his body relax. She was in no danger. Indeed she was still laughing hard at her circumstance. He had to withhold a smile of his own. But that urge passed in the blink of an eye. Darcy the Guardian was aghast. What did she think she was doing? _Heaven and Earth! How am I ever to make this into a lady?_

But when he pulled up in front of her, Darcy the Man took control. The boy had helped Elizabeth to her feet. Her wet dress clung to her everywhere. It was clear that she was not wearing a corset. She had ripe, full breasts and her pointed nipples showed through. Her hips curved out tantalizingly and he could even see the hint of her mound. _She is magnificent. _

She turned away and began to walk. His eyes followed the movements of her hips. She was bending down to pick something up… Finally, his good sense intruded. _Darcy, man! What are you doing?_

He blinked and the scene before him took on some clarity. Elizabeth had walked over to where her pelisse and bonnet were laying on dry ground. With her back to him, she was now putting them on. Finally, she turned around.

Although she was blushing furiously, her bearing was upright and dignified. When she spoke, her voice was clear and calm.

"Good morning, Mr. Darcy. Welcome to the Bennet-Bridgewater Canal."

**Chancery Lane, London **

**October 17, 1808**

Higginbotham sat with his sons and their clerks, not really listening as they went over the calendar for the coming week and their various cases. Many times he did not even bother to attend these weekly meetings anymore. His sons had most of their business well in hand. Higginbotham was usually only required to deal with the aged clients who still insisted on his personal attention.

He should really pay more heed to the fact that he was getting older, too. His bones certainly reminded him of that daily. But, handling the personal affairs of some of these old families was very lucrative and Higginbotham could not stand the idea of losing any of them.

As he sat there, he was flipping through his own personal calendar. His eyes stopped at December second. The Darcys. Higginbotham would certainly like to bring the young Countess' business firmly back into the fold. That Fitzwilliam Darcy had been using his own people for most things since he took over control of all the assets. As a matter of fact, Higginbotham would not mind having that Darcy's business, too.

Well, it was time to give that a try again. After all, Higginbotham had to go and see Darcy before that boy took over the care of the Countess herself. He had intended to do that a few months ago but then he found out the boy was at Pemberley. That was a long journey that Higginbotham would just as soon avoid. But he did have a letter that was to be delivered to the boy just before he took over guardianship.

Time was flying by. He really should have delivered that letter already. He might as well take care of it and see if he could gain some more good business in the process. Hopefully Fitzwilliam Darcy was now in Town. If not, Higginbotham would just have to make the journey to Pemberley. Well, there was no time like the present. He would find out where young Darcy was, just as soon as this interminable meeting was over.

**Longbourn, Hertfordshire**

**October 17, 1808**

Hill and Akers made an enormous fuss when Elizabeth arrived home wet and covered in mud. In no time at all, she was submerged in a warm bath, thoroughly scrubbed and then dressed in warm clothing.

Finally she had been left alone in front of a roaring fire and with hot tea at hand.

She leaned back in her chair. She ought to be completely mortified. Well, she was completely mortified. However she was also, somehow, thrilled. A shiver went down her spine as she thought again about the way Mr. Darcy's eyes had devoured her.

Elizabeth was a very well-read young lady. Most would say much too well-read. She had certainly known about lust. At least she thought she had known about lust. But reading about it was nothing like seeing it. And she was sure she had seen it. It had burned in Mr. Darcy's eyes.

She felt her own body tingling, everywhere that man's gaze had fallen. She shivered again.

Then she groaned and covered her face with both hands. How was she ever to face him again? He must think her a complete hoyden.

**Netherfield Park, Hertfordshire**

**October 17, 1808**

After his encounter with Elizabeth, Darcy was in no condition to face the shrewd eyes of Miss Bingley. He really should take this opportunity to go into Meryton and see Clark, but his mind was too unsettled. That could wait. There was no real hurry for any of this.

So he continued to investigate the Longbourn estate. Even though his thoughts kept returning to his drenched ward, he did manage to make a few observations about the Bennet land. He could tell that it had once been a proud estate but that it was being allowed to fall into ruin. His already low opinion of Henry Bennet fell even more.

Darcy rode for a while without paying any particular attention to where he was. Thus he was surprised when Bingley's stables came into view. His horse had taken him home. How his horse had come to identify Netherfield as home in such a short time, Darcy could not imagine. Clever creature.

As he dismounted, his mind turned back to the Bennet-Bridgewater Canal. Elizabeth being out there and actually working on it was still a shock. Here he had been hoping that Bridgewater had introduced Elizabeth to part of her future life with the Ton. Instead the old man had set her to building. Darcy laughed out loud.

His ward was something out of the ordinary, to be sure. A swell of pride filled him. Then he frowned. It was going to be a Herculean labor to turn her into a proper lady. Perhaps his Aunt Fitzwilliam would help. He doubted that he had a prayer of succeeding on his own.

Thompson was ready for Darcy when he reached his rooms. The valet not only had warm water waiting, but he also had information for his master.

"I managed to get a note to Miss Akers." Thompson frowned.

"It did not go well?"

"No. No. Everything went fine. She met me near Longbourn village. She will have time to walk toward Meryton early tomorrow. She is free while Miss Elizabeth goes for her daily walk. You can meet her along the way. An hour after sunrise should be perfect."

That was both exciting and disappointing. It was exciting because he now knew that Elizabeth took a walk every morning. It was disappointing because tomorrow he would be unable to accidently meet her. _Stop it, Fitzwilliam Darcy. She is your ward. Pleasure in seeing her has no business in all this._

Darcy's own frown reminded him that Thompson had seemed unhappy about something.

"Then what went wrong? Why were you frowning?"

"It was nothing, sir."

"Thompson."

"Very well. It is just that the little urchin who took her the note smirked. He smirked at me. He probably thought I wanted an assignation."

The poor valet was now blushing and looking down at this shoes. Darcy was sorry that he had brought it up. His man always stayed as far from women as possible. Having someone imply that he was having an affair would have mortifying to him in the extreme.

"Well, good work anyway. Never mind what a little urchin thought. I'll see Akers tomorrow and then we will manage to set something up with Hill and Clark."

"Oh I did with Mr. Hill, sir. Ran right into him, I did. Looks just like that bunch of Hills in Derbyshire, he does. He is happy with his life here. Married the housekeeper and got himself the job as steward. Oh, but Mr. Jones would have told you all that. Pardon me, sir. He says he will stay at his home tomorrow morning and work on his books. You can come by at your convenience." Thompson went on to explain how to find the steward's house.

Darcy was well pleased. Tomorrow he might actually learn something.

**Road from Longbourn to Meryton, Hertfordshire**

**October 18, 1808**

Miss Akers had been waiting for Darcy, just as arranged. However, the conversation was completely different than he had anticipated. He was expecting information on Elizabeth's upbringing. What he received was fear.

"Oh, Mr. Darcy. Thank goodness. I have been wondering how to see you since I heard you were nearby. I have not heard anything of the new guards that you brought. Are they with you at Netherfield? Do you think that you were followed to here?"

Darcy was completely taken aback. His initial irritation at her lack of proper greeting and absence of civility was instantly erased by the real anxiety in her voice. "Miss Akers, please calm yourself. I do not understand of what you are speaking."

She stared at him and blinked. "The danger to the Countess, sir. Oh, sir. I was warned and warned how much greater it would be when the Darcys came back into her life. Mr. Hill and Jimmy and Mr. Clark and I have kept watch as best we could. Oh, but we have been so worried."

Things were quickly falling into place in Darcy's mind. First there were the charges that his father had left to him. _Guard her. Keep her safe. Help her take her proper place, but above all keep her safe._ Akers words 'when the Darcys came back into her life' also instantly hit home. Having Darcys in her life was somehow dangerous to her. In spite of the new alarm that he was feeling, Fitzwilliam nearly sighed in relief. It had made no sense at all to him how his father had seemed to have little to nothing to do with this ward. With Darcy senior being such a diligent and responsible man, there had been no way to understand that. Now a glimmer of the truth was starting to come. _Being around us is dangerous to Elizabeth. Father was being responsible by keeping away from her._ That was why she had spent her time with Bridgewater and not with them.

Part of Darcy was furious that he had known nothing of this until now. Had he endangered Elizabeth simply by coming here? But he pushed those thoughts away for the moment. He needed to know everything that Akers did and then he would go and learn all he could from Hill and Clark. And who was this Jimmy? Was he the vagabond that Darcy had seen?

He looked carefully at Akers. In spite of her obvious anxiety, she did not seem at all hysterical. There was an intelligence in her eyes and an air of capability around her. Darcy relaxed a bit.

"Miss Akers, please pretend that I know nothing. Tell me all you can about what you know."

As it turned out, Akers did not really know nearly enough. She had come to Longbourn when Elizabeth was just fourteen years. She came in the guise of an abigail, but her real purpose was to watch for dangers to the Countess. Apparently there had been threats to Elizabeth's life even before she was born. Indeed Akers had been told that someone had repeatedly tried to murder the infant Elizabeth, both when she was in the care of the Dowager Countess of Holderness and when she had been under Pemberley's own roof.

_No wonder she was hidden and hidden so well. _

Akers knew nothing of who was such a danger to Elizabeth, except that she was to watch out for any strange young men who appeared in the neighborhood.

"Your father said the dangerous man would be twenty and some years then. Of course your father could not be sure that the man would not hire someone to come in his stead, but Mr. Darcy thought it not likely. Said the man would probably be poor and rough."

Darcy immediately thought of the vagabond in the fields. "I saw a very poor and rough man watching the Countess yesterday, but he was an older man I think. I only saw him at a distance."

Akers smiled. "I should not think you need to worry about him, sir. That must have been Old Mr. No One." She said the name as if it were his title.

"Old Mr. No One?"

"Aye, sir. He was called that when I came here. He been around as long as even Mr. Hill knows. Although he has no idea who the man is, Mr. Hill says he just knows that the old man also watches out for Miss Elizabeth. I am sorry, I mean for the Countess. I have had to refer to her as Miss Elizabeth for so long that it is hard for me to do otherwise now."

Darcy waved his hand to dismiss Aker's worry. "It is probably best that we just continue to do so for the time being. Miss Elizabeth is not afraid of this Mr. No One, is she?"

"Oh, no sir. I think she is fond of him. He is always around somewhere when she is on her rambles. A knight without the shining armor, she once called him. I think that was just after she fell out of tree and broke her arm. Apparently he took care of that break, splint and all, by himself. Then he went for help."

Akers paused for a moment. "You know, sir, I think we all count on Old Mr. No One. Somehow we all know Miss Elizabeth is safe out on her walks because of him."

"And who is Jimmy?"

"Oh! I thought for sure you knew about him. He came the same time as I did, more or less. He is the stable master now. Well, I should say he is the coachman, the stable master and the groom. There is not much keeping to just one position at Longbourn, sir."

Darcy smiled. "Except, I expect, for you Miss Akers. I doubt anyone has convinced you to do something other than take care of Miss Elizabeth."

His companion giggled. For a moment Darcy could almost see her the young girl she must have been.

"How right you are sir. Poor Mr. Bennet had to hire another maid just for Jane after I showed up and later one for the three younger girls." She frowned for a moment. "But I expect that the Countess has really paid for all that."

Darcy nodded. He might have been kept in the dark about some things, but he had handled the finances for a number of years now. He knew how many bills he routinely paid for Longbourn, even if he simply routed the money into an account in Hill's name.

Darcy soon bid Akers farewell. They would meet again at the same time and in the same place on Friday. Akers would send word earlier if she worried about the least little thing.

For now, Darcy had to be away. He was anxious to get onto Hill and then back to Netherfield. There were a number of expresses to write. He needed more of his own men around him. He ached for a moment for the help and counsel of his cousin, Richard. If only war was not raging.

**Hornby Castle, North Yorkshire  
April 17, 1788**

Robert Darcy watched in silence. He could almost hear Mary's thoughts as they flitted through her mind. Finally she whispered aloud, "The Royal Marriages Act."

Robert had been waiting for this thought to come to her. He knew it would not take long. "Yes, Mary. Despite Conyers' royal blood, the King will be furious. If he does not sign his approval for this marriage, it will not be legitimate. He made very sure that his offspring could not run off and marry against his will."

"But the child…"

It was heartbreaking. Mary was already certain of a grandchild. "Mary, we do not know if there is a child. Even if there is a pregnancy, we do not know that Her Royal Highness will carry it to term."

"She is still here."

For both Mary and Robert, the overwhelming sadness of the Princess Elizabeth now made sense. And she was still in the castle. No wonder her party had lingered. Was it too soon for her to know if there was a child? Did she suspect one?

"I must go and see her."

"Mary, wait. No one else can know. No one else can hear."

She nodded and made for the door.

Robert watched as Mary left the room and then he leaned back in his chair. If there was a child, there was no doubt in Robert's mind that Conyers would have willed it everything that he could. If the child could be sure to be legitimate, if the marriage was approved by the King, then there would be no problem with any inheritance. But the King would not approve. Never.

Darker thoughts intruded. Robert was sure that someone very high up in the palace was involved with Conyers' death. He shuddered to think about how high up it had to be. The excuse of a hunting accident with the King had been used to cover it up. _And is this what lies at the heart of the murder?_

Robert Darcy shuddered again.


End file.
